This invention relates generally to an electrophotographic printer or copier, and more particularly concerns increasing detoning efficiency of the cleaner. Electrostatic brush detoning roll cleaners operate by removing the toner from the photoreceptor both with mechanical and electrostatic forces. The fibers on the brush contact the untransferred toner and the toner is removed from the photoreceptor onto the brush. The toner on the brush is then transported onto a detoning roll and the brush is detoned. The toner is attracted to both the brush and detoning roll due to the bias on these cleaning elements. If the detoning of the brush by the detoning roll is not 100% effective, the brush will accumulate with toner eventually leading to toner emissions and cleaning failures.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,201 to Kedarnath et al. discloses an apparatus for detoning a cleaner brush by providing multiple opportunities for fiber detoning to take place. A screen detoning element located in the cleaner housing causes multiple interferences with the brush fibers bringing about a high degree of detoning of the cleaner brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,673 to Fisher discloses the cleaning apparatus comprises a first cleaning brush arranged for brushing engagement with the imaging surface and a second cleaning brush arranged for brushing engagement with the imaging surface following the first cleaning brush. The first cleaning brush has a first brush to imaging surface interference. The second brush has a second brush to imaging surface interference which is greater than the first interference. In accordance with preferred embodiments the first interference has a magnitude of from about 20% to about 80% of the second interference.